Lost in the Woods
by Stinkfly3
Summary: Redtail is the owner of four Kougras. Miracle is the mother of four female Neopets. The two families end up in The Haunted Woods for different reasons, but their lives will never be the same again... Rated T for Neopian romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfic is a collab with a Neopets user called redtail_the_fallen.

* * *

"Mmm..." Gorsepaw the Camouflage Kougra inhaled deeply as the sweet sent of pie wafted over the bakery. His fellow Kougra siblings (Ashfur the Green Kougra, Cloudtail the Blue Kougra, and Russetfur the Red Kougra) were already play fighting over a yummy pasty. As usual, Russetfur came out on top.

"Told you I'd win!" Russetfur scoffed to Ashfur, who stuck his nose in the air. Russetfur really was an annoying fur-ball.

"That's quite enough!" their owner, Redtail, called angerly. "I told you not to fight! Why can't you be good little Kougra like Gorsepaw?"

Gorsepaw felt his ears burn in embarrassment. "We are going to the Haunted Woods, remember?" Redtail asked. "Now behave, or I will cal your pet sitter!"

"Yes, Redtail..." they all said in unison. Then they set out for the Haunted Woods. Little did they know their lives would change forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Brightvale, the Angels' were working on their shop Stuff n' Junk (which was built right near their house). It was a very popular shop due to all of the items costing only one Neopoint.

The Angels consisted of four sisters: Angelique the Green Xweetok, Kattizu the Striped Ogrin, LusciaLinda the Blue Kyrii, and Maybelinea the Purple Grundo. Angelique was a proper young lady who cared much about her homeland, Kattizu was an adventurous girl who was adopted not too long ago, LusciaLinda was a bit of a germaphobe, and Maybelinea was fun-loving and always dreamed about being a Krawk.

The sisters also had Petpets of their own. Angelique loved Bucky the Deaver very much, LusciaLinda took care of Spotty the Tasu, and Maybelinea raised Meepy the Magaral. However, Kattizu was the only one who didn't have a Petpet.

The Angels liked their shop. It was created for what they call The Royal Paintbrush Funding. Angelique wanted a Royal Paintbrush, but it was too expensive, so she and her sisters decided to do anything they can to reach that goal of 1,750,000NPs (as long as it was free).

Unfortunately, their shop had a little problem...

"Oh, great!" LusciaLinda complained. "We need to restock again!"

"Well, mother did say all items had to cost a single Neopoint," Angelique recalled. "It was the only way to get sales."

"I guess there's only one thing to do now," Kattizu said. Then she ran over to the door. "Race ya to the Money Tree!"

At that moment, an older Striped Xweetok showed up. She was Miracle Angels, the sisters' mother. "Hold on a minute, Kattizu," she said. "It's been two hours. Don't you remember what we have to do?"

"Oh, right," Kattizu said. "I forgot about the Wheel of Misfortune."

"And the sooner the wheel lands of the red bottle, the sooner Angelique can fight Meuka," Miracle said for the umpteenth time.

"I still have a lot of training to do, mother," Angelique said.

"Of course you do," Miracle said. "But you know how important it is to make sure Meuka challenges you to a Battledome match."

And so, the Angels headed for the family teleporter, ready to go to The Haunted Woods.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gorsepaw made his way down the winding road in The Haunted Woods, a cool breeze ruffled his fur. He and his siblings were going to play at The Haunted Shootery.

Cloudtail (who was now a Cloud Kougra since Redtail made a quick stop at the Rainbow Pool) fell in beside his brother as they tread on the long path. "Are you as pumped as I am?" he asked joyfully. "It's been AGES since we have been out of the house, this is great!"

Gorsepaw didn't think so. The wind was cold and the residents were fixing them with cold stairs. "Yeah..." he murmured. "Great."

Redtail lead the way in to the Haunted Fairgrounds. "Here is 100NP a piece," she told them. "I'll get snacks." And with that, she took off up the hill.

Ashfur took his place at the front of the group and stalked away, bickering with Russetfur. "... told you... took too long... no!" they bickered back and forth. It was then, with Gorsepaw's head turned, he bumped into a beautiful Striped Ogrin.

"Hey there!" the Ogrin said with a smile, adjusting her Veiled Autumn Hat.

"Hi," Gorsepaw said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just going to the Wheel of Misfortune with my family," the Ogrin said. "My name's Kattizu, by the way."

"I'm Gorsepaw," the Camouflage Kougra said. "I'm on my way to the Shooting Gallery. Wanna tag along?"

"Oh, great! He's staring at her like a moonstruck Cybunny!" Russetfur murmured. Gorsepaw shot her a glare, but said nothing.

"That sounds great!" Kattizu said.

Gorsepaw's pelt tingled as she lead the way down the road. "Wow..." he murmured to himself as her watched her adjust her hat. Kattizu was the most beautiful Ogrin he had ever seen! Russetfur and Cloudtail were whispering and shooting startled glances at Gorsepaw, but he ignored them.

"What brings you to The Haunted Woods?" Kattizu asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, just playing the carnival games. We came here from Tyrannia," Gorsepaw responded quickly.

"Really?" Kattizu asked. "I live in Brightvale with my mom and sisters. We run a shop called Stuff n' Junk."

"Oh, I have heard of that place! They say you're the best around!" Gorsepaw said joyfully. Okay, he had no clue who this Ogrin was, or what she was like, but he was falling head-first in love with her.

Ashfur cuffed his brother around the ear. "Did you hear a word I said?" he asked crossly.

"No, sorry, Ashfur," Gorsepaw said, his eyes still fixated on Kattizu.

Ashfur heaved a sigh. "I said we need to get going."

"Can't I still come with you?" Kattizu asked. "I'm sure I'll be back before my sister's done begging the Gelert at the Wheel of Misfortune that there was some kind of mistake and she needs to get sick so she can battle Meuka and complete the fourth round of Defenders of Neopia."

Before anyone could talk, Gorsepaw said, "Yes! Well I mean, sure if you want to..." His ear tips were burning with embarrassment.

Kattizu bounced over to him and said, "Thanks, I would love to."

And with that, the Neopets set off for the Shooting Gallery.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Wheel of Misfortune, Maybelinea spun the wheel yet again. This time, the wheel landed on the Gift icon, much to Angelique's frustration.

"Congratulations!" the Gelert said. "Here's your prize."

"SERIOUSLY?" Angelique asked. "We have been coming here every two hours just so one of us can get the Sneezles or the Neoflu! I demand you give my sister another turn right now!"

"Sorry, come back in two hours," the Gelert said.

"Angelique, we've been through this before," Miracle said. "He can't make an exception for you."

"Mother, this is currently the only way for me to get ill," Angelique insisted. "The Wheel of Excitement raised their cost ever since the big Faerieland fiasco, the Quasalan Expellibox is a once-per-day game, a Ferocious Negg costs 124 Tokens, several items won't even give Neopets the correct disease, and LusciaLinda ends up with the Itchy Scratchies if she eats an apple!"

"Um...Angelique..." LusciaLinda said.

"Oh, please, you are not an Usul anymore," Angelique said. "And everyone knows Kyriis are allergic to apples."

"Actually, it's not about my new allergies," LusciaLinda said. "Has anyone seen Kattizu?"


	3. Chapter 3

When the Kougra siblings and Kattizu arrived, Gorsepaw padded alongside the Striped Ogrin up to the Shootery stand. "Well, here we are," he said sheepishly.

Kattizu gently butted Gorsepaw with her head. "This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed as she pushed past him and made her way to the booth. "Hey!" she called out. "She's not here!"

"Great, we trekked all the way here with these two Kaus, and got nowhere!" Russetfur growled, her tail tip twitching in frustration.

"Oh, we're the Kaus, huh?" Kattizu asked.

Gorsepaw stepped up beside Kattizu. "We'll show you! We can find that Aisha all by ourselves!" he said confidently. So they set off down the road to find the Aisha's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Angels' were having a hard time finding Kattizu. "Oh, this is just great!" Maybelinea complained. "We came here to try to get Meuka as a Battledome challenger and the only adopted sister in the family disappears!"

"Calm down, Maybelinea," Miracle said. "We'll ask the Esophagor for help."

"The Esophagor?" Angelique asked. "You know how many NPs we spent trying to get him to help us with the Brain Tree's quest."

"But we did get the Brain Tree as a Battledome opponent thanks to him," Miracle recalled. "I'm sure he won't mind helping us."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Redtail, Ashfur, Cloudtail, and Russetfur searched for the Esophogor to ask him where Gorsepaw went (they had run back to Redtail who wondering where Gorsepaw was), the streets were empty.

"Look over there!" Cloudtail pointed out. "The Esophogor!" Sure enough, as they rounded the hill, there was the ghostly stump-like thing.

"Whattt do youuu neeed?" the Esophogor's booming voice bounced off the nearby trees. "Youuu have commme tooo ask meee somethinggg?"

"Yes," Redtail responded bravely. "Do you know where Gorsepaw, my Camouflage Kougra, is?" she asked hopefully.

"Yesss," the Esophogor answered. "Heee iss in graaave dangerr wittth a Strrriped Ogrrrin naamed Kattttizu!"

As soon as he stopped speaking, a Blue Kyrii emerged through the bushes. "You know Kattizu?" she happily asked.

"Who are you?" Russetfur asked, starring at the Kyrii like she as a two-headed Juma.

"I'm LusciaLinda and I'm looking for Kattizu," the Kyrii replied. "She's my sister. Who are you?"

Redtail stepped forward. "We are looking for Gorsepaw, the Kougra, who is supposedly with her."

"Hey, what's that?" Ashfur asked. He ran over to a bunch of bushes. "A potion!" he exclaimed, then he popped the cork and took a gulp. His body started to jerk and spasm. "HELP!" he squealed terrified.

"Really, Ashfur?" Redtail asked crossly. "You just morphed yourself into a Blue Ogrin!"

At that moment, a Green Xweetok and a Purple Grundo showed up. "There you are, LusciaLinda," the Xweetok said. "I thought you ran off like-" Then she noticed the two Kougras and she angrily hissed at them.

"Oh, great, you brought THAT with you? We would be better off with a Buzz," Russetfur scoffed.

"You should talk," Angelique said coldly. "I am guessing you beasts are the ones who kidnapped my Ogrin sister."

"Kidnapped?" Russetfur growled. "I could accuse you of the same thing! Where is Gorsepaw?" She was about to claw Angelique's face when Redtail walked up.

"Russetfur, that's a horrable thing to accuse! Say your sorry!" Redtail said.

Russetfur sighed. "Ok. I'm sorry you are an Itchie Scratchie ridden flea bag!" she growled.

But before anything else could happen, an older Striped Xweetok arrived. "There you three are!" she said. "It's bad enough Kattizu went missing, but now the rest of you had to wander off!"

"I'm so sorry my pets are being so rude!" Redtail apologized and glared at Russetfur.

"It's okay," Miracle told Redtail. "Raising four daughters isn't easy. I'm Miracle, by the way."

"My name is Redtail. This is Cloudtail the Cloud Kougra, This nutty Neopet who drank a Morphing Potion is Ashfur, and the agressive one is Russetfur." Redtail explained. "I know raising kids are hard."

"Hold on a minute," Cloudtail told Miracle. "How could an Xweetok have an Ogrin, a Grundo, and a Kyrii for kids?"

"There's a good explanation for that," Miracle replied. "Shortly after Angelique was born, I adopted Kattizu from the Pound, got Maybelinea from the Space Adoption Agency, and found LusciaLinda at the Money Tree when she was an Usul at the time."

"Wow, you must care a lot about your pets," Cloudtail prompted.

"Of course I do!" Miracle happily said. "I even gave them Petpets." She was referring to Bucky the Deaver, Spotty the Tasu, and Meepy the Magaral.

"Mine have them, too. Birchfall the Angelpuss, Whitewing the Angelpuss, Dawnpelt the Devilpuss, and Onewhisker the Mauket." Redtail told the Striped Xweetok with enthusiasium. "Now, we better go find those lost pets of ours."


End file.
